1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door weather strip with seal lips attached thereto, fitted to a door sash of an automobile, comprising the seal lips which are kept in elastic contact with a body panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, description is given hereinafter. There has so far been available a door sash 40 of an automobile, fitted with door weather strips 20 with a hollow seal part attached thereto, each comprising the hollow seal part 21 kept in elastic contact with a body panel 30, and a door weather strip 50 with seal lips attached thereto, formed separately from the door weather strips 20, and comprising the seal lips 51 kept in elastic contact with the external edge face of the body panel 30. With the door weather strip 50, an extrusion molded part 53 on the side of a roof 31 is connected with an extrusion molded part 53 on the side of a center pillar 32 through the intermediary of a molded part 52 forming a corner section.
With the conventional door weather strip 50 with the seal lips attached thereto, there is a case where a gap 60 is provided between edges of the respective seal lips 51 of both the extrusion molded part 53 on the side of the roof 31 and the extrusion molded part 53 on the side of the center pillar 32, as shown in FIG. 3.
However, if the gap 60 wider than a given magnitude (normally, the gap 60 wider than about 2 mm) is provided between the edges of both the seal lips 51, this will cause a problem that, upon closing the door of the automobile, a follow-up characteristic of the seal lips 51 against the body panel 30 becomes less cooperative and so-called waving 70 is caused to occur mainly in the bent part of the molded part (the corner section) 52, thereby resulting in poorer sealing characteristics, and impairing external appearance in aesthetic terms.
Thus, there is a need for solving a problem with the door weather strip 50 with seal lips attached thereto, comprising the conventional seal lips 51, that in case the gap 60 wider than a given magnitude is provided on a vertical plane between the edges of the respective seal lips 51 of both the extrusion molded part 53 on the side of the roof 31 and the extrusion molded part 53 on the side of the center pillar 32, the waving 70 is caused to occur mainly in the bent part of the molded part (the corner section) 52, thereby causing both the sealing characteristics and the external appearance in aesthetic terms to deteriorate.
With reference to FIGS. 1, 4, and 5, description is given hereinafter. The present invention provides a door weather strip 10 with seal lips attached thereto, fitted to a door sash 40, and provided with a gap 60 of a given magnitude on a vertical plane between edges of respective seal lips 11 of both an extrusion molded part 13 on the side of a roof 31 and an extrusion molded part 13 on the side of a center pillar 32. A reinforcing rib 14 is provided along the whole length of a seal lip 11 of a molded part 12, which connects the extrusion molded parts 13, 13 and forms a corner section, on the interior side of an automobile where no elastic contacts with a body panel 30 is being made, thereby preventing waving 70 from occurring to the molded part 12.